castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Gehenna, the Fire Elemental
Gehenna, The Fire Elemental can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a and are at least level 150. You have 168 hours to defeat Gehenna before he flees. = Basic Information = Gehenna has roughly 300 million health. Up to 135 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 45 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class and Dark Rage systems. Rage Meter This battle used a feature called the Rage Meter. As you attack Gehenna, your Rage Meter would fill up. As the meter fills up, you gain a percentage attack bonus based on how much your meter is filled. You start with an empty meter with a 0% attack bonus. A full meter will give you 5% attack bonus. The Rage Meter takes about 500 stamina to fill up. Although it is thought to take into consideration your level as well. If you have not filled it to 100%, your meter will decrease over time if you are idle from the battle. Once you have a full meter, the bar will no longer decrease. The Rage Meter is not shared with your team. Each participant has their own Rage Meter to fill up. The Rage Meter has been replaced by the Dark Rage system. Siege Weapons While fighting in the Gehenna, there are seven different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = Gehenna Summoned ??? Gehenna Defeated Prologue The monumental battle between Mephistopheles has ended but the true turmoil for Valeria has only just begun. To reach the Kingdom of Heaven, Mephistopheles consumed the spirit crystals, and now the land has been thrown into imbalance. Devastating storms ravage the lands as mysterious new monsters appear, overrunning settlements and leveling villages. The Land of Earth has been decimated. King Darius is nowhere to be found. Uprisings among the people are growing ever more intense, and the people are looking for new leadership to deliver them from the misery that is the present. In between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth, a great disaster will occur that will affect the future of Valeria... Present Day in the Land of Fire 40px|leftLeon Ironheart: Mysterious activity is happening to the east of the Falls of Jiraiya, towards the Karsas mountain range. A scouting party was sent five days ago to investigate but no word has been sent back from the scouting party since they reached the base of the Karsas mountains. I want you to take a team of your strongest men to head there and find out what is going on. Godspeed. A few days later in the Karsas mountains... 40px|leftYou: Quickly my friend! Send word back to Leon and the nobles in the Land of Fire. We must notify them to send reinforcements. If this beastly monster escapes, it could be the end of Valeria! You watch your second-in-command disappear into the distance as he rides toward the cavern exit. In this cavern, the land itself is coming to life. In the midst of a violent torrent of swirling earth and molten lava, a gargantuan creature has formed, and it has set its sights in your direction. You must distract the fire elemental to buy your comrade enough time to escape and notify the world of the impending danger. This fire elemental is unlike anything you have ever seen before. What is going on, and why are all of these monsters appearing? There is something amiss in the land but what could it be? 40px|leftGehenna: If you are worried for your comrade, worry not. I want him to spread word that my duty to this Land is to cleanse every mortal being from this world. You mortals have caused irreparable damage to this land. You wage wars and decimate the lands on which you fight. Through your destructive nature, you will not only destroy yourselves but all that is in this world. 40px|leftYou: I cannot speak for all of mankind, but there are those who are fighting to save this world. Your judgement will fall upon the blood of the corrupt but also on the blood of the innocent. 40px|leftGehenna: It is not your individual actions but the very nature of humanity which harms this land. NONE of you are innocent! I will baptize this land with fire! Gehenna attacks! A large fireball is launched towards your direction. You quickly roll to your left, narrowly dodging the large ball of flame. The heat from the fireball is immense. Boils start to form along your arm. There is no way you will be able to last against this horrid monster but you know you must prevent Gehenna from leaving this cavern. You look towards the cavern exit and wonder if you can seal the massive entrance. There are three columns which seem to support the cavern ceiling but you and your men would not be able to destroy them by yourselves. However, it might be possible to have Gehenna do the dirty work for you. Chances are slim that you will survive this encounter but it is your duty as servant to the Land of Fire to prevent this evil from emerging into the world. The three columns are dispersed around the cavern so you know you must spread out in order to execute this plan. You instruct a platoon of your men to head for the western column and another platoon to move towards the eastern column. You and the remaining soldiers will take the northern column. Gehenna turns his attention to the platoon heading to the west first. Gehenna slings fireball after fireball towards your platoon of men. The men lagging towards the end of platoon are not so lucky as they are incinerated immediately. They are almost there but they must hurry. Another few soldiers are incinerated by the fireblasts from Gehenna but luckily a few of your men have made it to the column. Gehenna launches another fireball at your men at the western column but instead of hitting your men the great ball of fire hits the column. The heat is so immense it immediately melts through the solid rock column. The cavern rumbles and debris starts to fall from the ceiling. You hope Gehenna has not caught onto your plan yet. Your men at the western column quickly scramble towards the eastern column but they are cut off immediately by Gehenna. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten. Gehenna now turns its attention towards the eastern column. Your platoon of men have already reached the eastern column and they prepare for the attack from Gehenna. Wait! Gehenna is about to attack but this is different from its other attacks thus far. Gehenna begins to glow and you can feel the temperature in the cavern rise. No good can come from this. 40px|leftYou: RETREAT. Quickly! It is too late Gehenna spews forth a stream of lava from his mouth. The attack is blazingly fast. Your men did not even have a chance to evade. Their screams will haunt you from this day forth... assuming you make it past this day. The lava attack partially destroyed the eastern column but it still remains intact. You can only concentrate on the northern column and hope for the best now. Gehenna turns his attention towards you now. If that attack comes again, it shall be your end and Gehenna shall escape wreak havoc on the world. Gehenna prepares to attack again but it does not seem like the lava attack. The fireball heads your way and you easily dodge the attack. However, the fireball does not hit the column. You re-position yourself in front of the column. Gehenna agains rears back to prepare for another attack. You must wait until the very last moment to dodge or else the attack will miss the column again. Gehenna launches the ball of fire from his mighty hand. You wait and wait. NOW! You jump away at the last possible moment and great fireball crashes against the rock column. The cavern ceiling begins to rumble again but this time large boulders fall from the ceiling. You look towards the eastern column and it looks like enough damage was done to it that it will collapse on itself. Now is your chance to escape the cavern. You motion your remaining men to head towards the exit! 40px|leftGehenna: Fools! You shall not deny me from cleansing this world! 40px|leftYou: I think I already have you horrid abomination! The cavern is rumbling tremendously now. You realize you only have a few moments before the whole cavern collapses on itself. You and your men are no more than fifty yards from the exit. However, a sudden fireball streaks in front of you burning the two men that were just right in front of you. Gehenna launched a fireball at you and destroyed the path towards the exit! 40px|leftGehenna: If I cannot leave, neither shall you! The last attack left a gap about between where you stand and the path towards the exit. You can make it. You must! You backtrack a few steps and burst towards the gap. Your eyes focus on the ledge across the way. You send all the remaining strength to you legs and propel yourself across the gap. You have made it! Now quickly sprint towards the exit! 40px|leftGehenna: MAN HAS DESTROYED THIS WORLD AND THE DAY OF RECKONING WILL SOON COME! You realize that you will not make it back to the Land of Fire now. Gehenna will not allow it. You quickly remember your friends, your fellow soldiers, and your family. Valeria will not be the same from the day forth. Your eyes turn back towards Gehenna and again he begins to glow. The temperature in the cavern is unbearable. Your eyes sting from the intense heat but you continue to stare at Gehenna. It has turned a bright red as if it was reaching to hit a critical mass. Then in an instant the entire cavern turns white and you feel nothing. Epilogue The following days after the incident which destroyed the Karsas mountains can be best described as chaos. Misinformation spread throughout the lands as to what the cause of the destruction was. The Land of Earth claimed that the Land of Fire had been practicing dark magic, which the Land of Fire vehemently denied. The embers of war and chaos are in the air. But where is the Land's Hero. You, who have been spoken by some as the world's savior is nowhere to be found. Were you caught in the force of the immense explosion, or did you find a path of escape during what many believe were your last fleeting moments? = Rewards = Rewards on Every Action When attacking, using a 5 stamina attack as a baseline: *4-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Ambrosia, Malekus, or Azeron) When using your energy, using a 10 energy action as a baseline: *10-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Corvintheus, or Aurora) Achievements Gehenna, The Fire Elemental Slayer *Requires: Slay Gehenna 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points Rewards After Slaying the Gehenna Notes *Introduced: September 7, 2010 *Rune of Fire and Rune of Flame are alchemy ingredients that are combined with Tyrant Crown to create Crown of Flames (Helmet: attack: 33 defense: 32). *Hephaestus Sword, Galvanized Helm and Lava Plate are identical to the equipment of the Illvasan Elite soldier. *In religious texts, Gehenna is synonymous to Hell, a place of eternal suffering and torment. It is thought to be named after the Valley of Hinnom, outside Jerusalem, where children were burned in sacrifice by pagans. *You can join as warlock or ranger without the need to have the base classes max'd out. (Credit: Kaih Eekboom, (JET) member http://www.facebook.com/kaihc), and you can gain experience in those classes when you joined and won (tested with 2 Gehenna battles). It works like all the other single parts of the link, just add - for Warlock: &action=pickClass&class=warlock - for Ranger: &action=pickClass&class=ranger to the monster's link to join as that class. Links that don't contain the weapon assist will be like this: -Warlock: apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?mpool=3&casuser=(summoner's number)&action=pickClass&class=warlock -Ranger: apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?mpool=3&casuser=(summoner's number)&action=pickClass&class=ranger Category:Monsters